


Window

by Katherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Anna and Elsa sneaked from their family's suite to the winter arboretum, Elsa's favourite.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinndetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/gifts).



Anna and Elsa sneaked from their family's suite to the winter arboretum, Elsa's favourite. She urges the reclaimed-water snow to pile into fantastic forms, swoops and staircases, while Anna stares out of the huge window.

The snowman that Elsa shaped and brought to life at Anna's direction is there, spinning slowly while showing a wide grin. Twig hands wave in the star-speckled black of space outside the generation ship. Anna presses her own hands to the glass, watching this with wide eyes.

Elsa leaves her snow creations for the moment, and makes frost patterns on the window, snowflakes and stars.


End file.
